It is well appreciated that learning can be greatly facilitated through relating processes. That is by relating a known to an unknown, one can learn to recognize and appreciate the former unknown through association with the former known.
Teaching the alphabet and the sounds of vowels, letters and blends has always been a very difficult task. This is especially true because the student involved usually is pre-school or an early school age child, generally in the range of five to seven years of age. In addition learning the alphabet and sounds of the various letters involved is not an easy undertaking irrespective of the age of the child involved.
There have been attempts at providing kits and programs for facilitating the teaching of the alphabet and sounds thereof to children. These previous approaches, even in the form of a program or kit, have to a large degree been unsuccessful. But perhaps the most significant drawback has been the inability of such kits or programs to lend themselves for easy understanding and use by other teachers. Expressed in another way, some program approaches for teaching the subject matter being considered can be effectively carried out by a single teacher, usually the originator, but because of the particular design approach and the program's very nature it is often difficult for the same to be utilized in a large scale teaching program by individuals other than the originator.